


Azzy Ever After

by Prince_Jasriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Jasriel/pseuds/Prince_Jasriel
Summary: The barrier has been broken, and monsters are freed, but some beings still struggle with their pasts. Moving on together is a lot of work, but the Ambassador of Monsterkind, the ex Royal Scientist, and the Prince of Monsters can do so together.





	Azzy Ever After

His mind was chaos. Memories swirled in and out of his grasp. The fall, the buttercups, the surface, death. Finding them, the plan, the surface, death. He didn't want to remember. It hurt. He had aided in killing his best friend, and had been killed himself.

Too weak, something in his mind said, you were too weak!

No... I didn't want to hurt anybody, he thought, That isn't weakness!

Memories came flooding back. The flower. That horrible flower. All the horrible things he had done as that flower. The way he and... Chara... Had melded together in that vessel, no soul to stop the horrid plant from doing anything it wanted. It had more determination than anything in the underground, and nothing to stop it, until Frisk. 

Flowey, as it had called itself, had wreaked havoc on the timelines of the Underground, killing and resetting as it pleased, until the small human came along. Not strong physically, at least in this timeline, they had determination in troves. They put an end to the weed's reign, and helped free Monsterkind!

Asriel sat up. Frisk! He had almost killed the kid! Several times! He felt tears on his face. He reached up and wiped them with his hands.

Hands?! He looked down at himself. He was no longer a flower. He had the same white fur and bit of chub he always had, but he appeared to be older. He was much taller than the last time he was sane, and he had horns and a small beard. He looked down at himself. Littering his body were black stripes, and on his chest sat a glassy, white and iridescent, upside down heart.

"A soul...?" He whispered to himself. How was that possible? You can't just make souls! Can you...?

His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. He looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of lab, seated on an exam table. A tinted observation window on one wall, and the opening door on another. He looked towards the door. A small, yellow lizard monster came inside, holding several scientific instruments, medical scrubs, and some sort of snack food. A tall, white, goatlike monster followed, wiping her eyes. His mother...?

"B-being sad wasn't o-one of my planned outcomes..." The lizard looked at a clipboard. The goat giggled.

"I believe that is just him as a person," she lowered her voice, "Do you think he has any memories...?"

His ears perked up, "M-mom...?" 

As the lizard, Alphys, he remembered from being a flower, yelped in surprise, Asriel was squeezed in a tight, fluffy hug. He hugged her back, beginning to cry again. Alphys turned on one of her gadgets, and looked through it. 

"Soul energy s-seems normal..." She muttered to herself, writing on the clipboard, "gotta d-do a scan..."

Toriel let go of him, wiping her own tears. Alphys quickly swiped over his soul with a different instrument in case Toriel wished to hug him again.

"H-He seems perfectly ok, T-Toriel! Just be careful o-of the s-soul, it's a bit fragile!" The lizard looked at him before quickly looking away. Her face showed guilt. 

She made me a flower, he thought, of course she feels guilty.

He stood up and walked towards her. She cowered a bit, but before she knew it, she was being given a hug.

"Mistakes happen."


End file.
